


Wherever you're going, I'm going your way

by gorgxoxus



Category: Glee
Genre: 1960s, Drive-Ins, Established (secret) relationship, M/M, like idk the 1960s so im going off some stuff i know/ googled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgxoxus/pseuds/gorgxoxus
Summary: 1960s Kurt and Blaine go to the drive-ins and have some important conversations.From the prompt:going to a drive-in movie and “I’m not in the mood.” Prompted by @angelhummel on tumblr. ily <3
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Wherever you're going, I'm going your way

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt really lends itself to a 20th century AU. My main knowledge of the 1960s is from movies and books/fics set in the time period so I don't think I'll get all the points for historical accuracy but I gave it a shot. 
> 
> The title is from 'Moon River' sung by Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffanys.

Kurt picks Blaine up from the park a ten-minute walk from his house. It’s a Friday night, Blaine doesn’t have school the next day and his father gives him the weekends off from the Tire Shop.  
“There’s a showing of Breakfast at Tiffany’s tonight.”  
Kurt had to sigh when he saw the movie playing this week. Seeing Breakfast at Tiffany’s after not escaping to New York after finishing school is quite a downer.  
Seeing a light in Blaine’s eyes when he mentions the title makes up for it though. Blaine’s optimism drew Kurt in at the beginning and is still something that makes him stay. Especially because he’s such a bogart himself. 

****

They arrive, buy their tickets and park the car. Blaine turns to him and kisses him. Kurt melts into the kiss for a second but as soon as Blaine tries to deepen the kiss, he moves away and says,  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
It feels honest, but also a lie. There is so much Kurt needs to say about them and their future but instead he bites his lip and says,  
“Sorry.”  
“No sweat.”  
The car descends into awkward silence, so Kurt offers to go buy food. 

When they’ve finished eating Blaine turns towards him and asks,  
“Have you seen Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”  
“I have, it’s been out for 6 years now, the real question is why haven’t you?”  
Blaine snarks back,  
“My parents said I was too young to watch it.”  
Kurt moves the conversation away from the movie and New York, and instead they talk about the television show that was on the previous night. 

****

On the drive back Kurt turns on the radio and they listen to the newest Beatles hits. They sing at the top of their lungs, hands trailing in the wind out of the open car window. When ‘With a little help from my friends’ comes on he just revels in Blaine’s smooth voice. When the song finishes he lets his mind drift. 

The movie made him homesick for a place he’s never been. Watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s as a twelve-year-old gave him dreams of the city and of love. If he still had his twelve-year-old innocence he would’ve left this cow-town when he finished school. That was before his realisation of his feelings for other boys. Everything changed with that. He keeps secrets from his father, he sees the disgust for his love everywhere, even in New York. The newspapers print stories about it, if he searches for it in the Lima Press, he can find the small articles about the arrests of gay men in the city. 

Kurt is knocked from his thoughts when Blaine turns down the volume of the music. 

“What were you thinking about?”  
“New York City,” is Kurt’s reply, it’s vague enough,  
“of Breakfast at Tiffany’s or real life?”  
“Do you want to have this conversation here?” asks Kurt,  
“Yes, Kurt, you’ve been distant since you finished school, I can tell something is wrong,” then continues after a second,  
“You want to be in New York,”  
Kurt takes a hand off the wheel and grabs Blaine’s hand and says with as much conviction as he can muster,  
“I don’t want to leave you,”  
Blaine is quick to reply,  
“But you do want to leave Lima.”  
Their conversation twists and turns from there and by the time they are back in the park Kurt’s confessed his dreams and his fears to Blaine. 

****

A few weeks after the night of ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ they are parking. They’ve just come down from their orgasms when Blaine says,  
“As soon as I graduate from school, I’ll come to New York with you.”  
Kurt’s still riding the high from sex, so he asks,  
“What?”  
“I know your dreams are in New York, so I’ll go with you.”  
“Really.” Kurt replies in a squeaky voice,  
“Yes,”  
“I love you,” and he gives Blaine a long kiss,  
Blaine replies,  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
